Proximity services (ProSe) were introduced in Release 12 (R12) of The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Proximity services provide device to device communications between, for example, two wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs).
A WTRU may utilize resources for ProSe using the following communication configurations. For example, in a first configuration (e.g., Type 1), an eNode B (eNB) may provide the WTRU with dedicated resources (e.g., via dedicated signaling) that can be used for ProSe. In a second configuration (e.g., Type 2), the eNB may signal, via a broadcast channel, a pool of resources that WTRUs may contend for. Each WTRU may attempt to use the available resources in a contention based approach.